grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandline: Special 1
Chronicles of Carla is the first special of Grandline: The Role Play Series. It is the story of Cameron L. Carla's rise to fame in the World, her journey to becoming a Shichibukai and the World's greatest Swordsmen. Plot First Lady Ariel of the World Government began an affair with detained Pirate Lord Cameron L. Darlton. Eventually she was impregnated with two chidren, 6 years apart who shared her gloriously famous purple hair. Their was a boy and a girl, the boy was named Romeo and the girl named Carla. The World Government learned of this affair during Carla's childhood, Darlton was executed and the first lady was exiled and eventually replaced. The children were also ordered to be executed but the lovers were able to get them safely to the East Blue before their sentancing. Romeo grew up alongside his best friend Julian while Carla grew up seperately, raised by a group of women who stood for empowerment in women. They recognized Carla's purple hair and raised her as a proper and strong girl into her early teens where she decided to go off on her own. She retained the memories of her early childhood, well aware of her bloodline as royalty and piracy. She wanted to explore both those sides of the world, starting by training herself to be a fearsome combatant. She took up an interest in swordsmenship and trained at the Isshin Dojo, where the legendary Pirate Hunter Zoro first trained. After mastering the art of the single sword style, she enlisted in the Marine core at the age of 16. Carla quickly rose to the rank of Commodore, which was her legal limit at her age. At the age of 19 she was honorably discharged apon request and decided to travel beyond the East Blue, into the Red Line where she would experience the life Piracy that was in store for her. She explored the world, traveling from crew to crew where she refused to partake in illegal activities and defeated several top notch Pirate Captains. Developing her own sense of Justice along the way, Carla began to make a name for herself in the world and finnaly cemented herself when she discovered the Meito Kindasu nodachi. She was quickly recognized as a world power and invited by the World Government to be the youngest of the Seven Lords of the Sea at the humble age of 25. She was highly underestimated by the world, she was without a pirate crew and was only known to be a traveling swordsmen with an incredible powerful sword.Carla traveled into the New World where she discovered Fishmen Island, a large country like province of underwater humanoid creatures known as Merpeople. At that time they were in the midst of civil war as the tyrant sea monster; Hydrea had taken over the island. Carla took it apon herself to protect the peaceful race and challenge the Sea devil himself. The world took notice when Carla single handedly slayed the beast with ease. She had instantly been gratified by King Neptune himself, who then knighted her as the guardian of Fishmen Island. Carla accepted this honor and through several acts of valor came to be known as The World's Greatest Swordsmen and the Knight of Neptune; Sea Scabbered Carla. Category:Anime Category:Episode